Mamoru Hokyō
Mamoru Hokyō (补强守, Hokyō Mamoru) is a jōnin-level shinobi of Toppūgakure and a member of the Hokyō Clan, acting as it's current leader. He is known as the strongest member of the Hokyō Clan as well as the most skilled user of the clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Steel Release. While most of the village recognizes Hisano Yakuta as a strong leader, Mamoru still thinks that he is too weak and inexperienced to hold the title of Taifūkage. Mamoru is also known for often defying the primary belief of Toppūgakure: that the overall well being of the village comes before the inhabitants of the village. Mamoru's personal belief is that his clan shall come before the whole village or anything else. Mamoru encourages Hokyō clansmen to follow the same ideals so that the clan may grow stronger. Background As a young child Mamoru was brought up to believe that the Hokyō Clan was more important than the village of Toppūgakure. Mamoru's father, the previous leader of the Hokyō Clan, felt that Toppūgakure was attempting to restrict ad contain the Hokyō Clan and he passed his thoughts onto his son. Mamoru was open about the beliefs he inherited from his father as a child. Mamoru's thinking that the clan was more important than the village made him an outcast amongst those outside the Hokyō Clan. Mamoru quickly realized that the Hokyō Clan needed to grow stronger but knew that it could never be achieved with the existence of Toppūgakure. In due time Mamoru came to love Toppūgakure but still loved his clan more. Mamoru decided that when he became the next leader of the clan that he would do whatever benefited his clan first and whatever benefited the village second. Alas Mamoru's father died of sickness and it was time for him to take his role as he next leader of the clan. Mamoru was only eighteen-years-old upon becoming the Hokyō leader and he himself was an inexperienced ruler. In the beginning of his tenure as clan head, Mamoru's sister helped him manage. In return for her help running the clan, Mamoru helped his sister to raise her daughter who was his niece. Mamoru's sister fell terribly ill and eventually died. The death of his sister struck Mamoru greatly and caused him to become a much more serious leader. Mamoru began to lay down the law for Hokyō clansmen and became a feared yet respected leader as he grew stronger. Mamoru now became the full time caretaker of his niece now that his sister was dead. Since Mamoru didn't plan on having children he decided to name his niece as his successor to the leadership of the Hokyō Clan. This marked the first time in the history of the Hokyō Clan that there would be a heiress to the clan's leadership instead of a male heir. Personality In his younger days Mamoru was like a sponge and absorbed any information that he was given without any protest. When Mamoru's father taught Mamoru his ideals, Mamoru quickly heeded to what his father had to say and based his own beliefs off those of his now deceased father. As Mamoru grew older he became rather stubborn and began to refuse any advice from others. As a young adult the only person he took the time to listen to was his older sister. Mamoru has very nationalistic views about his clan. Mamoru believes that he and all Hokyō clansmen should donate more time to helping the clan grow rather than to help Toppūgakure. Mamoru stuck to his ideals even as a young child and was often turned away from outsiders because of them. Mamoru is shown to be very stern at times and very unwilling to listen any protests. Whenever Mamoru catches a member of the Hokyō Clan breaking a rule he is quick to put them in their place. Mamoru is even stricter about those who defy him. Whenever someone goes against Mamoru he takes it as a great offense. If it is someone within Mamoru's own clan, Mamoru will waste no time in providing punishment. Mamoru believes that containing order is important when ruling. Despite his arrogant and seemingly cold persona Mamoru is known to have a soft side. Mamoru considers his niece to be more important than anything in the world, even his clan, and his attitude towards her is very protective. Mamoru has openly stated many times that he will sacrifice his life for only two things: his niece and the Hokyō Clan. Despite being affiliated with Toppūgakure, Mamoru has been known to defy the village and it's policies many times. Appearance Abilities Trivia * Many compare Mamoru Hokyō to a military dictator because of his personality. * The basis for Mamoru's appearance is Chika Akatsuki of the anime/manga Zombie-Loan. * If Mamoru had a Naruto databook page, it would say: ** Mamoru's main hobby is ease dropping on the conversations of others. ** Mamoru is a strict vegetarian. ** Mamoru has completed 815 official missions in total: 206 D-rank, 211 C-rank, 233 B-rank, 129 A-rank, and 36 S-rank. * Mamoru's personality is loosely based off that of Fugaku Uchiha. Quotes Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Male